Wanna Balloon?
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: The 4th of July brings in memories of Clowns and Balloons


Here's a more summer based story.

The Fourth of July in Derry would be like any other town. Red, white, and blue would be lining the streets in all various of shapes and shades. The parade was scheduled to begin around ten in the morning and would draw out almost everyone before they took to the park for the community barbecue and arts and crafts venders.

_As I walked up and down the streets in the hot summer sun, memories came flooding back again of that year twenty-seven years ago._

_The park was filled with activities for kids and adults alike. Although her mother and father remained at home to prepare for supper later that evening, they allowed Lizzie and her siblings into town to watch the parade and participate in the activities the town offered._

_"You are allowed fifty cents each," their mother gave two quarters to each child as a treat, "Don't spend it all in one place. And stick together, I don't want to lose any of you."_

_Quarters in pockets, all five raced into town with Lizzie trailing behind, her clown doll clutched in her arms._

_While the other four circled the games and art shows, Lizzie perched on a park bench and listened to the music and watched as a few of the town's local carnies accompanied the games, smiling whenever she heard, "Winner! Winner! We've got a lucky player here!"_

_But Lizzie loved watching the clowns as they pulled and twisted long colorful rubber balloons together to create unique shapes and colorful creations. She loved how simply their gloved hands could make such beautiful objects, making the children around them smile gleefully as they took their ballooned statues into their arms, showing them off. She wanted to do the same some day, too._

I wonder if Pennywise can make balloon creatures, _Lizzie thought, looking down at the doll in her arms._

_"Hi there," Lizzie was lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even notice one of the carnies in clown garb come up to her._

_"Hello."_

_"That's an interestin' doll ya got there, honey," The clown sat next to her, indicating to the ragged clown doll in her arms._

_"Thank you, his name is Pennywise."_

_"Interestin' name. Whatcha doin' over here, all by yerself?"_

_Lizzie shrugged, "I like watching the scene. It's a change for me."_

_"I see," the clown tapped his chin, "but I see ya ain't smiling and playing. Don't ya have any friends?"_

_"Just one, but he's busy with something at the moment."_

_"Hmm... would you like a balloon animal while ya wait?"_

_Lizzie felt her eyes lit up, "Really? You want to make me one?"_

_"If ya ask me," The clown leaned forward and whispered, "Part of the gig, honey, is ta make sure every child gets one, that's why there's tons of us hanging around."_

_Lizzie giggled as the clown pulled a long blue balloon out. He stretched the rubbered latex out before blowing big gasps of air into the balloon. Tying it securely, Lizzie watched in awe as the gloved hands worked their magic, twisting and spinning the balloon as it squeaked under his ministrations._

_The final product was of a little balloon dog with a little puff-tipped tail._

_"There ya are, honey," The clown presented the balloon creature to the little girl._

_"Oh thank you! He's wonderful!"_

_"Now, be careful with that good dog," the clown warned before heading off, "One big breeze and a loose grip will have him fetching the clouds."_

_Lizzie watched as the clown ran to join the others, pulling balloons practically out of his ears as children surrounded them wanting a balloon creature. She began to admire that handiwork of the clowns before she heard a huff behind her._

_Tyson, James, Larry, and Rick had snuck up behind her while the carnie clown had her occupied with his magic skills involving balloons. The four boys were grouped together, with Tyson in the lead._

_"Well, what did the little monster get?" the older laughed before plucking the balloon creature out of his sister's grasp._

_"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Lizzie jumped off the table to go after the balloon creature._

_A loud pop and the animal was gone, nothing but scraps of blue rubber and latex in the bullies hands and on the grass. Then, James snatched the clown doll off the table before tossing the doll to Tyson, who flung the doll around in the air._

_"Please! No! Not my Pennywise!" Lizzie shouted, chasing after Tyson as he shook the already ragged doll around, tossing it in between his buddies._

_"Oh look at Mr. Clown! He's flying!" Tyson laughed._

_"You'll hurt him! Give him back!"_

_"Ya want him? Go get him!"_

_The doll was thrown from the sidelines of the park and into the street, landing with a soft thud on the pavement._

_Lizzie, scared that she would lose the doll as she lost her balloon, ran into the road. She was so focused she didn't even see the truck roaring toward her at a frightening speed. The loud honking sound caused her to freeze up and time slowed down. Lizzie felt her hands lift to cover her face and her eyes squeezed shut._

_Then, gloved hands pulled her into blue silk-covered arms, spinning away as the truck roared past, missing the little girl and her savior._

_Lizzie clung to whomever pulled her from the road, feeling the soft silk beneath her fingers, the tinkling of bells on the character's sleeves, and the heavy breathing from the acceleration._

_"Don't do that ever again, Lizzie-bean."_

_The familiar dark voice caused Lizzie's eyes to snap open and she looked up to see the familiar face of Pennywise the dancing clown, holding her and doll in his arms._

_"Pennywise! I-"_

_The clown pulled her close to his chest, one arm under her while the other wrapped around her little waist, holding her tightly in his embrace. His voice was jagged and rough, as if he had nearly died of a heart attack, "Promise me you won't ever EVER do that again."_

_"I-I promise. I'm sorry, Penny."_

_The clown lowered her to the ground, letting her feet touch the pavement as she clutched her doll to her chest. The clown smiled sadly as Lizzie looked over her doll, checking to make sure it wasn't hurt._

_Then he turned his head to look across the street, where his Lizzie had come running from. The little girl watched as the clown scowled at the four boys, who looked dumbfounded at what had just transpired._

_Pennywise held out a hand and four red circles appeared from the glove, growing bigger and rounder before floating upward and toward the boys. Long white strings fell downwards, tying themselves to the balloons._

_The balloons floated across the street before stopping in front in each of the boys' faces. A loud pop echoed across the lawn like a gunshot and red ink-like liquid covered the four boys from head to foot. Tyson and his goons screamed as Pennywise chuckled before letting out great boughs of dark laughter that would follow Lizzie all the way home that night._

I chuckled at the memory, Pennywise knew how to scare people, that's for sure.

"Mommy! Look! There's a clown over there!"

I turned my head at the sound of the child's voice.

Across the street, a group of large bright red balloons, all held by a single string, floated in the air. The clown who was holding them was dressed in grey and red garb, not like the others who wore red, white, and blue.

When he smiled, I smiled back.

I heard the mother claiming that there was no other clown across the street, but the little girl was admit that there was. So, adults can't see him, huh?

I slowly made my way away from the activities and across the street.

I felt Pennywise's eyes follow me as I stopped next to him before turning up the street and away from the crowd, pretending not to see him as he followed me down the street.

I propped the apartment door open after unlocking the door and disappearing across the threshold.

A scuffling noise later, and Pennywise stood in the apartment, looking around as his assortment of red balloons disappeared.

"Are you hungry?"

"Always," the voice was garbled, as if he hadn't spoken in a while.

It's been a few weeks anyways. I smile and pull a container of raw beef on the counter and watch as the creature pounced, swallowing meat and container in one revolting snap of his jaws.

"You really shouldn't eat the plastic," I mutter, "It's bad for your stomach."

"If I taste meat, it stays, Lizzie-bean," the monster smacked his lips, satisfied with his meal, "Besides, you wouldn't want the container back anyhow."

"What were you doing on the grounds?" I change the subject, "Usually, you're luring kids away through gutters."

"It would seem the Derry police are placing balls and chains on every kid in this city," the clown grumbled, leaning against the counter, "It wasn't like when you were a kid, things were so much easier then. Just ask if they wanted to go to the circus, and they'd be off with you in a flash. Now, there's all this traveling in groups, don't talk to strangers, and other bull crap that's making it harder."

"Have you considered going to another town?"

"I like it here. Perfect weather, plenty of places to hide, no shortage of tasty morsels... and you, Lizzie-bean."

I snort, "Why me?"

"You're a provider. If I can't eat, you always have something on hand," He licked his lips again, removing some of the blood from his red painted lips, "And I'm still hungry."

"Well, as much as I'd like to help, you can't keep consuming cow meat, even though there's flesh to feed on. You like the taste of fear and it has more nutrients, if I recall."

Pennywise grumbled before agreeing.

Then there was shouting outside. I moved to my window and poked my head out as a small boy, about seven years of age, was pushed forward by a small group of boys, ages between nine and eleven. They were all laughing as the child cried, obviously in distress.

I knew the seven year old, he was the son of Mrs. Johnson who lived above me on the third floor. I also knew he had a tough time with the other kids at school because his mother was a single mom. I wasn't sure why though, and I wasn't nosey enough to find out.

"What's going on?" Pennywise peeked forward to see what all the commotion was about.

"I think I might've found you a snack, Pen."

**It wasn't tough, thankfully, to leave a trail of balloons for the little bastards. So dumb at this age, especially since they thought to mess with someone whom my Lizzie-bean cared for.**

**I grinned in the darkness as the last of the group followed the trail into the sewers, the leader grabbing each of the balloons as they went. Well, they were in for a surprise. The trail, of course, led right to my sleeping spot, where they would soon become trapped in an endless night until I was hungry enough to consume their fear from their flesh and bones.**

**Step by step, I followed them in until I could hear their voices.**

**"I dunno about this, Mike. Maybe we should go back," one of the voices spoke.**

**"James is right," Another piped up, "This place gives me the creeps and it stinks."**

**"Come on, don't be a couple of pussies," the eldest, Mike, spoke, "'Sides, nothing down here but rats. And a ton of red balloons."**

**They continued forward.**

**I grinned before shifting forms. Apparently, these boys were afraid of shadows... especially ones belonging to giant spiders.**

**I laughed hysterically as I chased them through the corridors, leading them directly into one of my many webs. They shouted and screamed as they became entangled in the sticky strings and changed again, summoning the balloons to my side.**

**I moved to stand in front of them, eyes shining and smile grim. I could smell the fear radiating off them like heat from an oven and almost taste the sweetness of their flesh.**

**"Wanna balloon, boys?"**


End file.
